The Missing Potter
by NikkiNickNick16
Summary: Harry's little sister, Betsy is missing. Will she ever be found?
1. Chapter 1

VERY AU!!!!!  
  
A young boy of 13 sat on the floor and reached under the bed and pulled out a box. He opened it and looked at the pictures that aided the articles. The top one of a picture of a little girl around 3 and her father, James Potter. The headline next to it said "Missing: 3 year old Betsy Potter." The next article had a picture of the 3 year old again, "Search for Potter girl ended. Minster of Magic shows no hope of finding her" The rest of the contents were pictures, of the little girl that would be 6 now. The boy closed his green eyes as he remembered that day. He had been nearly 13. Fudge had stopped the search for his baby sister saying it had been three years which proved she was most likely dead. But his parents refused to give up. They had checked every single time a child was found, whether the child was dead or alive. But none of them were the black haired, green eyed 6 year old. None of them were Betsy. "Harry! Lunch!" The boy straightened up and yelled down "Alright Mom! I'll be right there!" He closed the box hurriedly and pushed it under the bed and headed down the stairs. He paused briefly as he passed the room next to his. He opened the door and looked around the room. It was pink and had a pink crib and pink blankets, and little dolls for a mobile. He stepped in slightly and lightly touched the teddy bear in the crib. "HARRY!" "I'm coming!" he yelled back down and hurried out of the room.  
  
25 miles away..  
  
"Malfoy."  
  
"Yes, Master?"  
  
"Take the child to the other hideout, this one is bound to be discovered soon."  
  
"Yes, Master. Shall I stay with her until you arrive along with my comrades."  
  
"Yes, we can't let that brat escape, now can we?"  
  
"No, Master."  
  
THAT NIGHT  
  
"Kid. Kid. Get up!"  
  
"Wha?" mumbled a little girl of 6, clutching a doll.  
  
"Get up. We're moving." The death eater grabbed her arm and roughly pulled her to her feet and dragged the half-asleep Betsy Potter outside, only pausing to put a black cloak on her that hid her face. They disappeared into the night. 


	2. Chapter 2

I only own Betsy and any other OCs I might add in.  
  
Betsy looked around the small cabin on the boat Malfoy had left her in. She laid down on the floor and hugged Kerry, her doll close and began to doze. Little did she know, her life was about to change.  
  
Outside, on deck, one of the lookouts yelled "Aurors!" they all jumped off the boat or Apparated, forgetting one small detail: Betsy.  
  
Aurors searched the boat and Moody entered the cabin and saw a young girl curled up, clutching a doll. He hobbled over to her and shook her awake. She opened her eyes sleepily and said "Hello."  
  
"Hi. What's your name?"  
  
"Betsy."  
  
"Well, Betsy. Let's get going." He picked her up and carried her out. He turned to Anderson, his colleague. "Contact the Potter family and tell them we've got Betsy."  
  
He took Betsy to the Phoenix HQ. She was asleep before she was upstairs. In the morning, she woke up and saw 5 people asleep in her room. One of them had messy dark hair and he was tall. A lady with red hair was resting her head on his shoulder. A boy of 13 who looked just like the man was asleep, his head on the desk. Two other men were there, one with long black hair and the other with light brown hair. She shrugged and got out of bed.  
  
She noticed she was dressed in a night gown. Not hers. Oh well. She padded downstairs and was immediately intercepted by a red haired lady: Molly Weasley. Molly took the little girl's hand and led her into the kitchen "Hello, I'm Molly Weasley. I'm a friend of your parents."  
  
The girl smiled a little at her but didn't say anything and ate up when she was served. There was a set of footsteps on the stairs and Betsy looked up to see a man come in. He had red hair and was going bald. He saw Betsy and said "You must be Betsy." she nodded and said "That's me!" He smiled at her and patted her on the head and kissed Molly good morning. Molly helped Betsy down "You go back upstairs and wake up your family."  
  
Betsy grinned at her and scrambled up the stairs. She studied them as they slept and her memories came rushing back to her. Daddy sneaking her chocolates before dinner, helping Mommy with cookies and Paddy sneaking her outside during her nap so Harry could give her her first ride on a broom.  
  
She grinned to herself and climbed onto Daddy's lap. She kneeled and poked his shoulder. "Daddy? Daddy? Wake up!" She said in his ear. He stirred and opened his eyes and saw Betsy there. He hugged her and kissed her. Betsy looked around the room and yelled the name of it's occupants: "Mommy! Paddy! Moony! Harry!" They woke up and hugged and kissed the little girl. Then she told them her story. 


End file.
